


A Friendly Kiss

by cozywilde



Series: Smoochtober [6]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Gen, Kissing It Better, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozywilde/pseuds/cozywilde
Summary: Tekav has an unfortunate habit of getting himself into accidents, but Teknat is always there to patch him up.





	A Friendly Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> [Tekav](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=54699&tab=dragon&did=4447071), an accident-prone fisherman with an enormous crush on his healer  
[Teknat](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=54699&tab=dragon&did=4323228), a gentle-hearted healer (who is very happily married)
> 
> (apologies for their confusingly similar names; in my defense, I named them both before Tekav caught feelings)

“I don’t know how it happened exactly…” Tekav’s feathers twitch down, betraying his embarrassment. “I just looked down, and, well…” He lifts his hand, palm-up to show the sloppily-wrapped bandana wrapped around it, stained red with blood. 

“Oh, oh goodness, come inside,” Teknat throws the door wide, ushering him through. “I’ll do my best here, though Inara would really be better able -”

Tekav grins. “I’m sure you’ll do fine, you always do.” He follows Teknat inside, heading right into the exam room he’s all too familiar with. He’s already sitting up on the table by the time Teknat follows him in, drying his freshly-washed hands. 

“All right, let me take a closer look,” Teknat says. He holds out his hand expectantly, unwinding the messy bandana with a low murmur of concern as the gash is revealed. “Really, Tekav, no idea how it happened? Good gods…” Even through his fluster, his hands are steady and warm. 

Tekav shrugs, his grin unwavering even as Teknat takes up a wet cloth and begins wiping the wound clean. “I dunno, you know how I am.” 

“I do,” Teknat says, rueful. Tekav’s in here every other week with some fresh injury, most of them the result of his own clumsiness. He tosses the bloodied cloth into the waste bin, and reaches up to select a bottle from the shelf on the wall. 

“No,” Tekav whines. “Come on, it’s just a little cut.” 

“Oh?” Teknat laughs. “Here I thought you were being so tough. A little ointment is that bad?” 

“It stings,” Tekav pouts. He cradles his hand to his chest protectively. “Look, it’s already stopped bleeding, it’ll be fine!” 

“It could get infected,” Teknat says gently. “I’ll be quick, I promise. It will only hurt for a moment.” 

Tekav sighs, shooting a suspicious look at the healer as if his quiet reassurances don’t fill his chest with warmth. “Alright, I’m trusting you,” he says, slowly extending his hand again.

Teknat takes it with a sweet smile, dabbing on the ointment on before Tekav can change his mind. Not that he would with his hand cradled gently in Teknat’s, even if he has to hiss out a brief curse as the ointment starts to sink in. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Teknat murmurs. He takes a bandage and wraps it around Tekav’s hand, quick and practiced. 

As he ties it off, Tekav jokes, “It’s been more than a moment, and it still stings, you know.” 

“It does?” Teknat asks, concerned for a moment - and then he sees Tekav’s grin, and he shakes his head. “That’s too bad. I’ll have to try an old remedy then.” 

“And what’s that?” Tekav smirks. 

Teknat raises Tekav’s hand, dropping a kiss over the bandage. The tingling rush that follows could be Teknat’s soothing Light magic, or it could just be Tekav’s hopeless infatuation. 

“Better?” Teknat asks, smiling, sweetly oblivious. He pats Tekav’s hand before he lets it go. 

“Oh… much,” Tekav says weakly. It’s true - the pain in his hand has faded to nothing, and the stuttering beat of his heart is probably what he should be concerned about. 


End file.
